<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Waves by Misskiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418491">Ocean Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku'>Misskiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lonashipping week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun &amp; Ultra Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lonashipping Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonashipping week 2020</p><p>Day 2 - Midnight blue </p><p>Gladion &amp; Moon have a conversation at Aether Paradise after Lusamine &amp; Guzma disappear into the Ultra wormhole</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lonashipping week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>The cool embrace of the midnight air chilled Moon to her bones. She stared up at the pitch black sky above Aether Paradise, sitting against the edge of the railing, her back to the dark, formless sea below. She curled her knees to her chest and listened. An ethereal song whistled in the breeze, the wind dancing and squeezing through the manmade structures. Heavy waves crashed far below, sea spray tasting salty on Moon's tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was calm. Calm and quiet, far removed from the rush of battles hours before. When Gladion had burst into Aether House and challenged Moon to a battle in a heated moment. When they'd stormed Aether Paradise and fought their way through to Lusamine's trophy room. When Lusamine and Guzma disappeared into the wormhole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It left Moon restless. Exhaustion weighed heavily on her shoulders, but the trepidation of what was to come made it impossible for her to sleep. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander, let it take her somewhere far away. Surrounded by water, by the clear, midnight blue of an endless sea, she was alone and at peace. A place where fear could never reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steady footsteps approached. They fell heavy and slow, and Moon had a good idea who it was before she opened her eyes and saw Gladion approaching. He watched her, nonplussed, his arms folded in the cool breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked, coming to stand a few feet away and lent on the railing. He stared out across the wedge of darkness that extended far beyond the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't," she said plainly. "My mind won't shut up and let me sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head back, gazing up at the stars. Without the moon, the night was dark and the sky was alive with constellations. Glimmering satellites blinked as they listed in slow arcs above. Gladion said nothing for a moment. The silence that drifted between them was one of quiet understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That reminds me," Moon began, "I wanted to thank you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladion's eyes fell on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For dragging me here with you. Me and Hau both." She let her words hang in the air for a moment, feeling the way he was watching her with gentle curiosity. "Part of this is my fault. You warned us to protect Cosmog. To keep it safe. And we let both Cosmog and Lillie get taken." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a soft sigh. The weight of regret sank deep in her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't expect you to forgive me or anything, that's not why I'm saying this," Moon continued. "I just… felt so useless. So powerless. We played right into Team Skull's hands; they stole Yungoos to lead me away from Aether House and used that moment to strike. If I'd been there…" She shook her head. "That's why I'm glad you let me come- </span>
  <em>
    <span>made me</span>
  </em>
  <span> come with you. "I'm glad I could help. That I could… stand by your side." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladion was quiet for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're… a bit strange." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His comment made Moon laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> your response? Thanks, I guess!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brow furrowed slightly. "What I mean is, most people wouldn't have seen it that way. They'd make excuses to deflect the blame. I haven't met many people so willing to take responsibility so easily."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could come up with some excuses if you'd like," she joked, shrugging her shoulders. "I've got a whole heap ready. Half of them end with me blaming Hau one way or another." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe some other time." He looked back out across the ocean, his expression calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you asked me, or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forced me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come with you… but I had my own selfish reasons for joining you," Moon admitted. "I would've fought for you to let me come either way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? We're not friends. Until recently, we were enemies. For what reason would you want to aid me?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like I said, it's selfish." She looked at him, their eyes meeting briefly before she stared up at the sky again. "I wanted to help Lillie; she'd been captured because of my negligence. You might not be my friend, but she is. And… when I saw how panicked you were, I didn't want to let you do it alone. You might think I'm naive, but, from the start, I knew you were a good person. You have a good heart, Gladion. So… I trusted you. That's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are strange. I'm a member of Team Skull. Why would you trust me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But you're not like them. You haven't given up." She shrugged again. "Besides, trust doesn't always have to be logical. It was a gut feeling, and it turned out to be right. That's why I'm glad. I'm glad I was right, that I could help you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, gazing up at him from where she sat, a backdrop of stars behind him. He met her eyes, as though waiting for something more. His expression was pensive and slightly confused, and he looked at her as if he was trying to understand something. To understand her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. "It was worth it. All of it. I got to fight beside you, to help Lillie, and… I got to see you smile." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladion's eyes widened fractionally for a split second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd never seen you smile before," Moon said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stole his gaze away with a huff. "It's not that big of a deal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strangled expression on his face made Moon giggle. She tried to stifle it with her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You keep saying that we're not friends, but… it doesn't have to be like that. We could be friends." She studied his profile, studying his expression for any sign of rejection, of distaste. "I… I want to be your friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A forlorn glaze fell over his eyes. He didn't reply, staring out into the distance as if mulling over her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have to be now," Moon added. "Friendships aren't built in a day. These things take time, and I don't expect you to be all buddy-buddy with me all of a sudden. I just… want you to think about it, that's all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could… do that," Gladion said after a moment. "Think about it, I mean." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." It brought a smile to her face. "But… um… are you just going to stand there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her. "What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's hard to talk to you when you're standing and I'm sitting. I've got to keep craning my neck to look at you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. "Then don't. I didn't say you had to look at me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, that's not the point. Just… come here!" She grabbed his hand, giving it a firm tug. She pulled him off balance, and he almost fell on top of her before he grabbed hold of the railing with his free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored his protest, pulling on his hand with a determined pout, and Gladion sighed heavily and relented. He dropped to the floor beside her, their shoulders almost touching, and Moon gave him a satisfied grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There we go! Now we can talk like normal people." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladion sighed. "We were talking just fine anyway…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But now we're on the same level." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her self-satisfied grin didn't falter at all, even though Gladion was now so much closer to her. It made her heart skip a beat, the air feeling much warmer than it had before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How come you're not asleep?" Moon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was… thinking." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded in understanding. "Well, you don't have to think by yourself anymore. You've got Lillie, and Hau, and me. So… make sure to rely on someone, okay?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His neutral response made her lips quirk into an amused smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That might actually not be so bad," he said eventually, his quiet admittance almost swept away by the breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a while, an amicable silence descending around them. Despite the wind, the cool chill of the midnight air, neither felt cold. Neither wanted to move, despite the hard flooring and cold metal railing pressed against their backs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange. It took a few moments for Gladion to realise that he didn't mind sitting here, in silence, when it was Moon beside him. He didn't mind when she fell asleep or when her head dropped to his shoulder and she curled against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were no longer enemies, but that didn't mean they were friends. He didn't know what they were. He didn't know what it meant, why her presence beside him was so calming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it was her… perhaps he wouldn't mind being her friend.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>